Winx May Not
by Dreamer gone wild
Summary: this is a list of things the winx MAY NOT do (diffrent chapters are diffrent lists) and now its Flora who is sick of being called a goodie goodie or is she...
1. Stella May Not

**Evryone is calling me immature and craving so i had my friends wright down some stuff i am not alowed to do...**

****_1: Stella may not use my plants as new fabric for her designs/ Flora_

_2: Stella may not poke my plants with sticks/ Flora_

_3: Stella may not call Riven a Fat-Headed Scum bag and slap him in the face without my permission/ Musa_

_4: undoing the semes in my bikini causing it to disolve in water is NOT a funny joke/ Bloom_

_5: Talking is not a sport (but if it was id give you first place) / Layla _

_6: Stella may not use my computer to make new designes / Techna_

_7: Stella May not dress kiko up like rapunzel / Bloom_

_8: while on veccation: if you dont like hearing me n Riven at night Dont put us in the same room! / Musa _

_9: putting toothpaste on my x-ray glasses is not a funny joke /Techna _

_10: Asking Nabu to brade your hair is sort of Creepy... / Layla _

_**the girls made their points pretty clear so i decided to ask other people...**_

_****__12: stella may not spam my phone during classes / Brandon _

_13: stella may not use the grand diner table in the cafeteria as a runway /MRS Griselda_

_14: Calling me a thing is not amuseing / Riven_

_15: Carpets are for walking on not to make dresses out of / Mike & Vanessa_

_16: having an '' All guards wear pink day'' is making me question my authority and manhood / Solarian palace guard_

_17: asking whear all my hair came frome is sort of disturbing / Helia_

_18: you are not sponsoring my next album! / Musa_

_19: Making blonde jokes is not amusing / Sky_

_20: wire hangers never killed anyone / Bloom_

_21: Asking me if i use autotune can and will earn you a slap in the face / Musa_

_22: Stairing at my hair wontmake it less '' icky'' / Timmy_

_23: Red is manly light red with some white is not / Riven_

_24: same thing goes for purple / Nabu_

_25: Magenta is also manly (if used correctly) / Riven_

_26: taking three hours to pick an outfit will make us late for the movies / Brand_

* * *

**ok so i guess thats what i shouldnt do from their POV now lets have a look at the other girls Lists shall we?**


	2. Layla-Aisha may not

**Hey i have decided to wrigh the story in a nother way instead of a long list so yeh hope you enjoy buh bye. **

* * *

**_Layla May Not_**

Since Stella made her little list of things she isn't allowed to do i have decided it might be nice for me to give it a try i thought to myself while laying on my bed. I got up and grabbed a notebook, then i wrote **what not to do list**. i grabbed my green bag and put everything i needed in it.

I walked down to the diningroom in Alfea wear i saw Bloom and Techna sitting talking about irrelevant stuff. '' _May i bother you for a min or two''_ i asked them sitting down next to Techna who was sitting across from Bloom. ''_ we have all the time in the world''_ Bloom answered ''_ So whats on your mind''_ Techna asked me still on her phone. _'' well since stella made a what not to do list i am making one aswell so if you have any suggestions please tell me'''_

the two fairies gave each other some different looks almost if they were talking through each others thoughts. ''_okay i have one''_ said bloom looking at me ''_ Never ever try to teach kiko how to swim!'' _she said laughing. i thought back in my mind... oh yeah i had done that once. so i wrote it down ** 1: never ever try to teach kiko how to swim. **anything els?'' i asked looking at Techna ''_ well thinking of swimming never test if my phone,laptop or let me say any of my electronics are waterproof because that is dangerous for you and for everybody around. _ she said smiling at me i smiled back righting it down in the notepad ** 2: Never test if Technas electronics are waterproof .** was that it? i asked them smiling ''_Yeah that s all we can think of'' _you're a nice faire Bloom said waving at me while i walked out of the dining room.

i wonder wheer Flora is she must have something im not allowed to do. i thought to myself going up to the dorm again. As I passed MRS Griselda i figured why not ask her she would probably fill my notepad right up with complaints. ''_ MRS girzelda!'' _i shoutes at her and she turned around fast walking towards me. _'' hey umm do you know anything im not allowed to do?'' _ i asked her _'' well there are tons of things but if im going specifically on you i would say that trying to organize a ''teachers workout prigram'' is going over the line'' _she said walking away _**3: making a ''teachers workout program'' is crossing the line. **_ i wrote down in my small notepad still skipping towards the dorm room

when i got there i knew where flora was, in her bedroom taking care of her plants. I stepped in her room nd she screamed trying to cover something up. when she managed to get it out of the way she responded ''_Layla... why are you here?'' '' _um well i was wondering if there's anything you want me to stop doing. i asked her just as puzzled as she was _'' uhm i dont want to sound rude or anything but knock before you enter. _she said. i wrote that down in my notebook aswell **4: Knock Befor you enter ****_Floras_**** Room**. _'' Have you by any chance seen Muse or Stella around?'' _ i asked her while walking out _'' probably in town or something bye!''_ Flora said and let a deep breath out when i closed the door. what was that all about

I took the bus to Downtown Magix where i thought i might find stella you know in one of those cute dress shops. While i was on my way to stella favorite shop i thought i saw Techna looking mysteriously around her. _'' Techna!''_ i shouted she stared right at me then ran in to a mysterious building. Wierd... anyway im looking for Stella.

I came to the street shops (the ones i like) i was just going to turn left towards stellas favorite shop ''Le Chik'' when i saw her asking the manager at Treasures about something. why would she go to Treasures she doesn't even like that shop i mean, i like the shop but why was she there. i walked in to Treasures. stella was holding a Créme Fabric with pink and red in it i couldn't see clearly what i was. '' _Hey Stell!?'' _i called out making her turn around and hide the mysterious piece of cloth in a brown bag. weirdly enough it was a _Le Chick _ bag.

_'' Layla! uh what are you doing here, besides that this is Treasures you favorite shot so why am i here?! and all that besides''_ she kept rambling irrelevant stuff and looked kind of nervous. _''I just wanna ask you a quick question if you have time?''_ at the moment i said that i saw Brandon come from the back of the store holding a big yellow bag with lots of silk and ribbons in it _'' Let me just get straight to it is there anything that im not allowed to do around you guys or just in general?'' i asked them Stella looked back at Brandon who seemed having trouble carrying the Huge bags of stuff. '' I know something, never forget that today was the day we met you for exactly 1 year ago!'' I struggled to remember and it came to me it had been exactly one year since i had come to Alfea. __**5: Never forget important dates such as: 7 of june and 24 of**_** december** i wrote in my book i looked over at brandon asking him. he just smiled indicating that he couldn't think of an answer or that he was loosing feeling in his arms from the heavy bags.

i walked in to the music store knowing that id find musa there but just as surprized as i was with stella Musa was in the Beach shop buying a surfboard. it was green with big pink flowers on it had something on the bottom written on it. i walked in to the store only to find Riven siting ona couch holding a bag from the ''_Music Company''_ i tried looking in the bag but he noticed me. _'' Hows it going pixie ''_ he said waving his hand at me causing Musa to turn around and put the surfboard in some sort of bag. _'' Hey Riven hey Muse''_ i said walking over to Musa ignoring the fact Riven just called me Pixie. _'' Hey Musa can i ask you a question?''_ i asked her she started blushing and looked sort of nervous _'' You kind of just did but whats on your mind?'' _she said laughing sheepishly. _'' Is there anything i do that you want me to stop doing around you or just in general''_ before Riven could open his mouth Musa gave him a glare, if only looks could kill. _No nothing that i think of bye!'' _she said and ran out of the shop with Riven following close behind

* * *

later that evening i was painting my nails, a nice white i thought to myself when all of a sudden i got a ring on the phone. Wierd none of the girls were in the room they all just mysteriously disappeared i even asked Nabu if hed seen anything but apparently his phone (and the rest of the specialists phones) were off, or they just didn't answer. _''Layla here!'' _i said talking happily in to the phone. _'' come to gateway 54 if you want to see your friends again and come alone'' _a voice said hanging up before i could respond.

i did what i had to do and went to Gateway 54.

it looked a lot like the place Techna sunk in to. i flung the door open it was black i got ready to transform i heard: _'' SURPRIZE'' Lights came on and all _of my friends were jumping aroundrunning towards me. I receved lots of preasnts including the surfboad on the bottom it had my name in black sparkles i also recives a gréme colored dress with pink colour spllats on it. Musa had torn up my list when she came towards me. _'' oh come on Layla you dont need aa list to know what not to do'' _she said pulling me on the dance floor.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed Laylas List it a bit diffrent compared to Stellas and whatnot but i thought it might be intresting Remember to Review the Sh*t out of it PS (tell me if you want me to call her Layla or Aisha) ****_BTW I DONT OWN WINX CLUB...(or enought italian money to buy it)_** See you in the next chapter of whatevah i make buh bye


	3. Flora May not

**I have gotten many nice reviews on the story and some people liked the way i made stellas better so il mix both formats enjoy c;**

* * *

**_Flora May Not_**

**Floras Pov**

Me Techna and Stella were just coming out of the classroom when we heard someone say my name. _'' Flora oh please she is such a goodie goodie she would never do anything Rong hahaha''_ A girl with long bleach blonde hair with pink streaks and bangs said laughing . She was dressed rather inapropriet if you asked me, a short skirt and a shirt that ended right befor her bra probably started. What if her parents found out she was dressed like that. 

_'' Hey Stell did you hear that?, they were talking about me!''_ I said tugging on her shirt.

_'' Yeah and people talk about us often we are the winx you know!'''_ Stella said playfully as she kept walking down the hallway.

_'' No I man the goodie goodie part im not a goodie goodie am I? _ I asked turning around and looking at Stella and Techna.

_'' Define Goodie goodie?'' _ Techna said laughing slightly

_'' awe whatever''_ I said getting ready to leave

_'' Flora by the way its you turn to do the shopping today''_ Stella said (in a friendly way) so I headed off towards the town to get whatever the girls had written on this list

**Blooms Pov**

_'' Wow im really loving the new track Muse'' _I said rocking my head to the beat of her new song. When all of a sudden Stella and Techna came dashing in the room scaring the headphones right of my head. _'' Guys we need your help it's about Flora!'' _ Stella said making drama Musa and Layla were in a panic thinking she is in danger. 

_'' were trying to make a list of bad thing she has done but its impossible we can't think of anything'' _Techna said putting both of her hands to the sides of her head like she had a headache. _'' Well let's think together this time!''_ I said. All of the girls and I sat in a ring around a list wear it said '' flora may not'' . Stella's face lit up when she had got an idea

**1: Flora may not use our rooms as storage for meat-eating plants in fear of them eating her other plants/ Stella**

_'' Good one Stella Her plant almost ate kiko when it was on my side of the room'' _

_**2: Using solar power on my high quality technology equipment wont work so stop**_** trying/Techna**

Me and the girls Laughed at that one. The paper rotated and was now at Musa who was sitting next to me, that ment i had to come up with something.

**3: Dont create plants that are sensitive towards sound if you know im in the house/Musa **

The paper rotated towards me and it was my turn to right something flora was not allowed to do. I thought and thought and thought.

**4: Never try to modify my parents floral shop it will only end in disaster/Bloom. **

We kept passing the note around untill it was filled with (sort of naughty things) she isn't allowed to do. Me and Stella called Flora saying that she had to hurry back to Alfea as soon as she could. Then came the wait would she actually hurry or would she just come back slowly. When she finally came me and the girls sat in a half circle around her

_'' Flora you seemed scared of being a goodie goodie we have the proof that you´re not!'' _Stella screamed out like she was preaching

_''The list...'' _Layla said sounding serious as ever. Musa with a serious look bowed her head down and gave Layla the letter who gave it to me, I was the one who gave it to flora '' Only by looking deep in to ourselves and others around us have we been able to give you whats on that Letter'' Techna said like she was praying to something or someone. Flora red the note to herself and a smile grew on her face as she started to laugh. We all joined her shortly after. '' awe guys you didn't have to do that besides im happy with being a good Farie'' she said crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

_**Well i hope you enjoyed Floras list if you have any tips on whose list to next ( im thinking Techna) and any suggestions for that chapter please tell me il be happy to use them **__**See you in the next story of whatevah i make buh bye**_


End file.
